The lost love
by NaruKiba Lover
Summary: Naruto's love, Kiba, has taken his life, and Naruto thinks back to the day he thought he had Kiba. Narukiba/Yaoi


**Disclaimer/I don't own Naruto just to clarify.**

Naruto looked down on the lifeless body covered in blood on the floor. Naruto was hurting deep down; the one person that really mattered in his life has just recently taken his life. This person was Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto got on his knees and looked at Kiba's body.

_Why did you do it Kiba? Did we not matter to you? How could you do this to all the people who care about you?_ Were the questions that were wreaking havoc in the blonde's mind. Naruto is heartbroken and on the verge of breaking down. Hinata, who was at Naruto's side, is crying on Kiba's chest, the friend that looked after her and made her feel safe is now dead. Naruto looked at the weeping Hinata. Wondering if Kiba knew how much Hinata really cared for him.

"_Why'd you do it Kiba?"_ Naruto whispered. Hinata heard the question and looked up at Naruto. Hinata looked at the blonde's eyes and saw water gradually building up. Hinata never thought she would see Naruto Uzumaki cry. This doesn't happen very often and when it does, people know to keep their distance. Naruto only sheds tears when something really special to him disappears and leaves him. Hinata knows that Naruto must be really breaking if it brought him to shed tears.

Naruto kept his gaze on the dog lover. He didn't think Kiba would actually resort to this, and now, looking at Kiba's corpse, makes him question if life really is worth living. His best friend, his love, **Sasuke**, walked out on him and Kiba was there to bring him up. Eventually Naruto moved on and no longer cared for the Uchiha. _Because now I have you,_ Naruto told himself when he was with Kiba. That didn't mean all was happy.

Kiba lost his mother and sister on a mission where they died honorably for the village, but Kiba took it hard and went into a depression. Akamaru though came in handy in bringing the brunette back to his senses and help him move on. Naruto thanked god that Akamaru was there to keep the Kiba he loved alive. Unfortunately life doesn't show mercy to anyone, and it led to one of the worst days of his life, the day of Akamaru's death. The puppy dog was the angel that prevented Kiba from disappearing, and sense the puppy was now gone, the Kiba he loved seemed to never exist. On that day he saw Kiba shed tears and it hurt to see the once happy dog-boy with pain in his eyes again. Without Akamaru Kiba was no longer alive. The Kiba he loved now had no expression and no emotion. The Inuzuka no longer left the house. This made everyone worry. Eventually Naruto went and checked on him.

It was when he checked on Kiba that he thought he had saved the brunette from the pain and loneliness in his once shining brown eyes.

_My efforts didn't mean anything if he left us,_ Naruto thought. The blonde thought back to the day he checked and tried to help his love.

_Naruto walked on the streets of Konoha towards the Inuzuka compound. Kiba now isolated himself in his home, never to come out with a smile or the shine in his beautiful eyes. Naruto walked slowly, hoping that the Kiba he loves is still in there. Naruto was only a few feet away from Kiba's front door. He walked to the door slowly and when in reach he knocked on it softly. At first there was no answer, but eventually he heard footsteps. In seconds the door opened to reveal the brunette. Naruto looked directly into Kiba's eyes and only found pain._

"_What do you want Naruto," Kiba said in a lifeless voice. Naruto turned his gaze to the floor, not wanting to see the pain in Kiba._

"_I just came to visit you," Naruto replied softly. There was no response from Kiba. Shocked as to why anyone wants to see him. The dog-boy motioned for Naruto to walk in. The blonde hesitated, wondering if he will be able to find Kiba somewhere in there. Naruto slowly walked inside; Kiba closing the door. Naruto looked at the setting and really nothing had changed. _

_Kiba walked to the couch and laid on it with his head resting on a pillow that was on the side. Naruto remained silent, speechless at what to say. Kiba looked up and made a frown at Naruto. The blonde found the dog boy's frown and it confused him. Kiba sighed and closed his eyes at how clueless Naruto was. Naruto didn't move from fear. He finally noticed what a heartbreaking setting it was. A boy living alone in a big house full of memories of his loved ones and with pictures that remind the dog-boy of what he had made it all clear as to why Kiba didn't want to leave. Naruto's eyes moved to Kiba. The weird thing is this all reminded him of Sasuke. _

_Kiba and Sasuke were now in an almost similar background. Both boys lost their families and were at home alone every day since their loved ones deaths. Only that Sasuke was full of rage, hatred, and disappointment, Kiba though had pain, loneliness, and self blame. Naruto could only relate to the pain of being alone. This is why he didn't bother trying to help Kiba before but now he didn't want to take any chances. Naruto finally moved and sat on a chair looking straight at the dog lover. Kiba didn't do anything except blink and breathe; his chest moving up and down. There were long moments of silence but Kiba finally spoke._

"_Why are you here Naruto?" Kiba asked uncaring. The blonde gave him a smile as to try and brighten up the mood._

"_Hinata was worried and wanted to check on you but she didn't have time today so she asked me if I could come and see how you were doing," Naruto said with a wide grin. Kiba closed his eyes and stood up with a disappointed look. _

"_If that's why you're here then just tell Hinata I'm fine. Now you can leave," Kiba replied while walking away. Naruto didn't know what to say. Kiba just got mad for him coming to see how he was. The blonde suddenly felt mad and shot Kiba a piece of his mind._

"_Why would I come here? If you're going to act like that when someone comes to visit because they're worried about you then what's the point?!" Naruto yelled out. Naruto's words stabbed Kiba deep in the soul. Kiba was lonely and was actually glad Naruto came to visit. The blonde began walking away towards the door but something Naruto didn't expect happened. _

"_Naruto please don't go." Naruto heard the Inuzuka say. Naruto turned around and looked at Kiba dumfounded. Kiba started slowly walking towards him only to trip. Naruto, from instinct, ran to the boy to stop him from hitting the ground. Naruto successfully caught Kiba before he hit the ground but Kiba was now in his arms. Naruto blushed at their position but Kiba actually liked Naruto's warmth and to be held by comforting arms. It made him feel…safe, like he did with his mother and sister. Naruto looked down at Kiba and Kiba looked up at Naruto. _

_They locked eyes. Naruto noticed Kiba's eyes had a microscopic spark. This made the blonde happy to know that the Kiba he loves is still in there. The brunette looked away when he saw Naruto's beautiful blue eyes. They were full of care and worry that it gave him mixed feelings. _

"_Sorry…"Kiba whispered then closed his eyes and relaxed to let Naruto hold him. Naruto was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say, yet he was glad he found a spark inside Kiba. Naruto noticed Kiba had relaxed in his arms but he didn't object. _

"_Can you take me to my room Naruto?" Kiba whispered still relaxed. Naruto didn't say anything and led Kiba to his room. Once in Naruto looked around and noticed it too hadn't changed. Naruto took Kiba to the bed and gently laid him there. Naruto stared at Kiba's body while he relaxed. The Inuzuka was beautiful and very peaceful looking with his eyes closed, and in his relaxed state. Naruto's eyes didn't leave Kiba. Soon the brunet opened his eyes and looked directly out his window. With the given opportunity, Naruto glanced at Kiba's eyes and still saw pain in them. _

"_What happened to you Kiba?" Naruto questioned without thought. Kiba heard it and turned his head to look at Naruto. Naruto and Kiba once again made eye contact. Kiba's heart racing from the concern in those blue eyes, concern that's directed at him. _

"_You can leave now Naruto," Kiba said. Naruto didn't move. He didn't want to leave Kiba like this. _

"_I'm not leaving you like this," Naruto said looking directly in Kiba's eyes._

"_What do you mean 'like this'?" Kiba asked. Naruto sighed. _

"_I mean all broken and depressed. What happened to you Kiba? What happened to the Kiba we all know?" Naruto said. Kiba frowned and shot Naruto a glare. Kiba believed Naruto was just doing all this for Hinata or anyone that just wants him to be 'normal'._

"_I told you I'm fine Naruto. Now just please go," Kiba said calmly lying on his side. Naruto took that hard. He knows Kiba is like this because of the death of his mother, sister, and Akamaru. _

"_You think I don't notice. I know you're like this because you lost your family but there are people out there that do love you and care about you." Kiba remained silent at Naruto's words and shrugged it off._

"_I told you I'm fine, and I got over that already so just leave…,"Kiba pleaded softly. Naruto was full of frustration. Kiba acted as if it was nothing and carelessness makes him mad. Naruto jumped on Kiba's bed, gripped Kiba's shirt, and pulled Kiba up where they locked eyes again._

"_How could you say that!? We know they were the world to you especially Akamaru, and then you say that like they were nothing!" Naruto yelled at Kiba. Kiba blinked._

"_They're gone and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Even now I miss them, but I can't bring them back. To add to that no one really cared about me except my family," Kiba said smoothly and softly. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kiba didn't have any spirit left in him. Kiba was broken more than Naruto thought._

"_What are you talking about? Hinata cares about you, Shino, Kurenai, they all care about you…I care," Naruto said softly. Kiba didn't believe the words Naruto spoke and looked away. _

"_Yeah right Naruto. They don't care at all. They only use me and like you would care. You don't understand the pain of losing a family or anything," Kiba explained. Those words really made an impact on Naruto. They were what Sasuke had told him at their great battle. This brought Naruto sorrow but he wouldn't let it get to him._

"_I may not understand that pain but I do know the pain of losing someone precious," Naruto said. Kiba raised his eyebrows in confusion._

"_Who did you lose that was precious to you? I know Sasuke is one of them," Kiba said now looking at Naruto again._

"_I'm losing someone I care about right now…"Naruto whispered. Kiba raised his eyebrows in confusion and said, "Who?" Naruto looked directly into Kiba's eyes and whispered, "You…" Kiba looked at Naruto wide eyed and wondered if he had heard right. Before Kiba could ask Naruto pulled him into an embrace._

"_Naruto…"_

"_I care about you Kiba and I hate to see you like this," Naruto said._

"_I know how lonely it can be and how much pain you must have felt, but I hate to see the one I…love…act this way." Kiba was silent. Naruto made him feel…happy that he did care. _

"_That's…a weird reason to care," Kiba commented in a whisper. The Inuzuka didn't notice Naruto was leaning in for a kiss and when their lips were about to touch, Kiba whispered Naruto's name. When their lips met, Kiba couldn't describe how he felt. He never thought Naruto would actually care so much about him. Naruto kept the kiss gentle and soft. A kiss to show Kiba he was important to him. Both boys broke away and Kiba didn't know what to say but Naruto's name. Naruto had Kiba lying on the bed, his body over his and their hands entwined as to keep Kiba from escaping. Kiba turned his head to look away from Naruto._

"_Naruto please just go away…"Kiba begged as softly as he could. Naruto looked down on the broken boy. Kiba shifted his eyes only to lock them with Naruto's blue ones. _

"_Who cares if it may be a weird reason to care? All I know is that I really care about you and it hurts to see you like this," Naruto said firmly with care in his voice. Naruto looked down at Kiba, making sure he would get through to the brunet. Kiba couldn't help but look into those shining blue eyes. The love in them kept him staring with awe. Kiba's heart was ready to burst. He never thought Naruto would be so passionate and actually spare a thought about him. This was all too much; Kiba had to hold back tears. Naruto breathed in and out heavily to keep himself from breaking down._

"_Kiba…I love your smile, your soft skin, your earthy smell, but most of all I love the beautiful shine that was in your eyes. Now…It's like it didn't exist. It's like the Kiba I love died. Your eyes no longer have their shine but dull darkness and pain…and I wonder what happened to the blissful smile you always had. I can't stand seeing you slowly breaking every day. Kiba ……I Love you….and I want the old Kiba back," Naruto said as soothingly as he could, his gaze not leaving Kiba's eyes. Kiba was speechless. His best friend just spat his heart and soul to him. He never knew he meant this much to anyone, let alone Naruto. Kiba put his arm over his face and looked to the side, his face, facing a wall while his arm acted as a barrier. _

_Naruto looked disappointed but was determined to get the old Kiba back. Naruto took hold of Kiba's arm and slowly moved it out of the way. "Kiba…Kiba…" Naruto pleaded. When Kiba turned his head he was relieved at the sight before him. Kiba's eyes were shining once more. Naruto successfully lit the spark in Kiba's eyes. Then Naruto noticed the dog-boy's eyes were flooding with tears. Instantly after making eye contact for a few seconds, Kiba buried his face in Naruto's chest, while the tears were still falling._

"_I'm sorry Naruto…I'm so so sorry…please forgive me…" Naruto heard Kiba weep in his chest. Naruto looked down at the dog boy and said his name soothingly. When Kiba looked up, Naruto placed his index finger under his chin and made him look directly at his eyes. Naruto started leaning in for another kiss. Before their lips connected, Kiba spoke._

"_I'm really sorry Naruto…" Kiba's voice cracked when he said this. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks. Naruto only gave Kiba a smile and said, "It's alright Kiba…" _

_Their lips met in a gentle loving kiss. Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto was holding Kiba by the waist while a tear actually fell from his eye. A tear of joy, that the Kiba he loved, he finally found. Their lips, expressing all the feelings they had._

Since that day, both boys were lovers. Naruto remembered their first date, to the first time they made love. Naruto thought he had broken through to Kiba and that Kiba would be happy to live together the rest of their lives. Sadly his hopes were broken. Kiba had taken his life. Looks like Naruto couldn't fill the void of Kiba's family.

Naruto finally broke down and cried on Kiba's chest.

"Damn it Kiba! Didn't you think of who you would leave behind!? Did you think how much this would hurt me?! Did you think about me at all!?" Naruto yelled at the corpse. Hinata put her hand on his shoulder, understanding the loss. Naruto's questions went unanswered, and since then…Naruto was never the same himself. Both Kiba and Naruto couldn't live without their loved ones. And Naruto took his life shortly after.

**A/N: Please review to tell me what you thought. I wrote this while listening to Untitled 6 by Sigur Ros, that song made the story only sadder for me. I actually cried in the making of this story. (I hope no one laughs at me for it.) Well …Please review to brighten up my mood. See Ya….*cries softly***


End file.
